1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchangeable lens and a camera body.
2. Description of Related Art
There are camera systems known in the related art comprise a camera body and an exchangeable lens that can be detachably mounted at the camera body. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-319631 discloses a camera system comprising a camera head at which a motor, used to drive various lenses, an aperture and the like are disposed, and a camera body. At a camera head start up, initialization processing is first executed in order to initialize the communication components and then main startup processing is executed to start the motor unit and an image capturing unit in this camera system.